


fetish

by hoegeta



Series: reasons why I'm going to hell [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, i love aerith, um hi this is dirty lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoegeta/pseuds/hoegeta
Summary: It was nice of them, to be willing to put on a show.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: reasons why I'm going to hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842454
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	fetish

The room is dark, drenched in the bare remains of a moon that’s fleeing from the coming sun. They’ve been up and about, and yet, they’re still not tired, their hands desperately grabbing at each other. Tifa’s needy as she climbs into Cloud’s lap, straddles him and chases his mouth with hers. Their kisses are a mess of lip and teeth, Cloud’s tongue coming out first to tangle with hers. His grip is tight on her waist, hers tight on his hair, and she rolls her hips into his, a humming moan spilling from her mouth to his.

“Cloud,” she breathes. “I want it.”

There are still too many clothes in the way. Cloud strips himself of his shirt, his frame small but his muscles rippling, and Tifa’s fingertips greedily drink up the hard planes of his chest and abdomen. Cloud’s hands go for Tifa’s breasts, palming them beneath the thin cotton of her tank top. Her nipples harden, puckering through the fabric.

The tank top comes off next, her breasts bare for his eyes to feast. He doesn’t waste much time, peppering kisses down her neck until he reaches her nipple. He takes it into his mouth, suckling on it while twirling the other between his fingers, and Tifa sighs, the arch of her body against his content.

Her skirt is hiked high on her waist, the pale pink of her panties visible and wet with her arousal. Cloud’s no better, his erection hard and pressing against the worn fabric of his fatigues. Tifa grabs at his face with both of her hands, cups his cheeks as she kisses him feverishly. 

“Take it off,” she whispers against his mouth. He complies, shuffling away from her and fighting with his belt buckle. His pants and briefs get thrown away, Tifa’s skirt and panties following closely after.

The thigh-high stockings, however, stay on.

Cloud hooks his fingers beneath both of Tifa’s knees, spreads her out wide on his bed. Tifa whimpers, her hands bunching into the sheet under her as she lays back, her eyes following him closely. He moves down her body, mapping trails with open-mouthed kisses, stops to suck marks into her inner thighs. Tifa begins to fidget.

“Cloud, please,” she begs, her cheeks flushed, moonlight clinging to her body in a thin layer of sweat. “I want it. Please.”

Cloud breaks Tifa’s gaze, his head turning to the side.

“Is this what you wanted to see?”

Aerith giggles lightly. The upward twirl of his lips tells her that he already knows the answer.

He turns back to Tifa, his fingers coming to part her lower lips. She’s wet, Aerith can see. So wet her arousal drips out of her, and Cloud’s tongue is hungry as he laps at it. The moan that flutters past Tifa’s lips is musical, angelic even, and Aerith leans back on her chair, her hands reaching for the hem of her dress.

Her body feels alight in fire, liquid desire pooling hotly in her core. She hikes up the skirt of her dress, spreading her legs, her hand dipping past the lace of her panties. Seeing Cloud’s tongue working on Tifa makes Aerith impatient, unable to resist any longer. The first touch of her finger to her clit makes her gasp.

Tifa gasps as well; Cloud moves to her clit, his lips suckling on it. His eyes travel up to meet hers, and she stares at him hazily, her hand tangling into his hair. He sucks harder, sets up a rhythm that Aerith matches with her own fingers. She rubs at her clit with an urgency, the wet, sucking sounds melded with Tifa’s moans like a symphony in her ears. Cloud flicks his tongue at Tifa’s clit, drops a few gentle, lingering kisses, and the way Tifa writhes, naked and spread out for Aerith to see, her hips desperately grinding into Cloud’s mouth, with those _fucking_ stockings on her legs, sends Aerith over the edge.

She comes with a violent shudder, white splashing in her vision as she rubs herself through the high. Tifa’s looking at her, the rubies of her eyes dark and dancing in desire. The last throes of pleasure sing a hymn through Aerith’s veins as she catches her breath, slumping against the chair.

The sight and sounds of Tifa coming nearly tip Aerith over the edge again. She trembles, her mouth caught around a mantra of Cloud’s name, gripping his hair harshly as he sucks her past the precipice of her control. She coils away from him, shuddering from the sensitivity.

Tifa lays on the bed, panting. Cloud sits up, his cock hard and pressing against his stomach. Aerith’s eyes follow him closely as he moves to lean against the headboard, his hands going for Tifa when she comes to him.

Much like he had done to her, Tifa drops kisses down Cloud’s abdomen, teasingly dipping her tongue into his bellybutton. Her gloved hands are dainty as she wraps them around his cock, giving it a couple of strokes. It’s wet with his precum, and Tifa meets Aerith’s eyes as she takes hold of her breasts, nestling Cloud’s cock between them.

Aerith lets out a staggered breath, a second coil of pleasure beginning to tighten in her core. She rubs her thighs together, the fabric of her panties soaked between them. She watches Tifa move up and down, stroking Cloud between her breasts, as her hand skitters down her body again, her fingers poking at her wet folds.

Cloud’s head is against the headboard, the taut stretch of his neck pale against the coming dawn’s light. Aerith sinks her fingers inside of her, lets out a groan the same time Cloud does.

“Tifa, fuck,” he curses, sweat on his knitted brow. “Fuck. _Fuck_.”

Tifa leans her head forward, her tongue coming out to lap at the head of his cock every time she moves down. Cloud grows a bit manic, shallowly thrusting upwards, his hands covering hers on her breasts. Aerith’s manic as well as she thrusts her fingers in and out, reaching up to brush that sweet, rough patch of skin inside of her. The hilt of her palm brushes against her clit with each movement, and she can’t look away from Cloud as he begins to tremble. 

He comes with a long moan, Tifa’s name bursting out of him in harsh breaths. His thighs writhe under her as he paints her in his cum, her breasts and hands and face. And Aerith, at the sight of Cloud unraveling, the way he bites his lip, the way he pants Tifa’s name, has her coming undone as well. This one is more intense than the last, all of her senses washed in a dizzying haze of bliss. She rolls against her fingers to drag out her high, her hand gripping the leg of the chair so hard she may snap it.

When the pleasure releases her from its clutches, she feels spent. Empty. Satisfied in the barest of ways. She looks at Tifa, who’s licking Cloud’s cum off her fingers. She looks at Cloud, who gives her a stare that sizzles her internally, gets her aroused yet again, as if she hasn’t just had two orgasms.

He gets off the bed, and Tifa follows him, her smile pretty and edged in lust. They both walk towards Aerith.

“You’re next,” Cloud says, and Tifa nods behind him.

Aerith grins, wide on her mouth. It was nice of them, to be willing to put on a show for her.

But it’s her turn now. And their night is _far_ from being over.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> aerith is into voyeurism it's canon i swear
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
